wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi
Trinity Fatu (née McCray; November 30, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, actress, model, dancer, and singer currently signed to WWE under the ring name Naomi (shortened from Naomi Knight and previously Naomi Night), performing on the SmackDown brand where she is a two-time WWE Smackdown Women's Champion. She is a member of the Anoa'i family, a renowned Samoan-American wrestling dynasty, through her marriage to Jonathan Fatu (better known by the ring name Jimmy Uso). In August 2009, McCray signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's past developmental territory in Tampa, Florida, where she became the inaugural FCW Divas Champion. In August 2010, she competed in the all-female third season of NXT, where she came in second place under the tutelage of Kelly Kelly. In January 2012, she made her main roster debut joining Cameron in forming The Funkadactyls, and also becoming the backup dancers to Brodus Clay and Tensai. In December 2013, they both were nominated and awarded Slammy Awards for Best Dance Moves of the Year. She would form another alliance with Tamina Snuka in May 2015, later being joined by Sasha Banks in July 2016, forming the trio tag team Team B.A.D. Professional wrestling career On the season finale of WWE NXT Season 2, it was announced that McCray would be a contestant on Season 3 of WWE NXT, and her storyline pro would be Kelly Kelly. Naomi debuted on the September 7 episode of NXT, as a face. She won the dance contest challenge, capture the flag challenge and also defeated Alicia Fox and her rookie Maxine alongside Kelly Kelly when Naomi pinned Maxine. On the season finale of NXT Season 3, Kaitlyn was crowned the winner of the season, with Naomi placing in second. McCray returned as a special guest on February 8, 2011, during the fourth season of NXT, modeling merchandise during a 'guess the price' challenge On the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw, Naomi made her debut along with Cameron Lynn as one of the dancers and valets for the re-debuting Brodus Clay. Naomi made her Wrestlemania debut at Wrestlemania XXVIII alongside Cameron in a segment with Clay. At the pre-show of the TLC pay-per-view on December 16, 2012, Naomi participated in her first televised WWE match since NXT by winning a "Santa's Little Helpers" battle royal to become the #1 contendership to the Divas Championship. During the pay-per-view, in her first singles match since NXT, Naomi lost to defending champion Eve. On the February 6 episode of WWE Main Event, the Funkadactyls defeated Aksana and Tamina Snuka. On the February 18 episode of RAW Naomi teamed with Tensai & Brodus Clay to defeat the team of Rosa Mendes, Primo & Epico. On the March 15 episode of Smackdown, The Funkadactyls were attacked backstage by the recently returned Bella Twins. On the March 22 episode of SmackDown and the March 25 episode of RAW, they attacked the Bella Twins. , On the March 27 episode of WWE Main Event & the April 1 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls were defeated by The Bella Twins. It was announced on March 27 that at WrestleMania 29, the Funkadactyls, Clay and Tensai would team to face Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow and the Bella's in an 8-person tag-team match. Their scheduled match at WrestleMania 29 did not happen. The next night on RAW they & Tons of Funk defeated the Bellas and Team Rhodes Scholars. On 22 April's edition of RAW, Naomi competed in a No.1 Contenders Battle Royal, but she was unsucessful. On the April 29 episode of Raw, Naomi was defeated by Brie Bella following "Twin Magic" but then Cameron complained with the referee disqualified The Bella Twins despite not seeing the switch. In relation, The Bella Twins focused on attacking Cameron for costing them the win. On the August 26 episode of Raw, Naomi alongside the rest of the Total Divas cast accompanied Natalya and Brie Bella to the ring for their match. After the match, AJ Lee cut a promo talking down on the cast of the show. On the September 2 episode of Raw, Naomi competed in a triple threat match with Brie Bella and Natalya to determine the number one contender to the Divas Championship, but AJ Lee would interrupt and attack all three of them, resulting in Stephanie McMahon putting Natayla, Naomi, and Brie Bella in a fatal four-way match to compete for the title at Night of Champions, where Naomi was unsuccessful in winning the title. The Total Divas defeated The True Divas (Alicia Fox, Aksana, Divas Champion AJ, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Tamina Snuka and Summer Rae) in a traditional survivor series elimination tag-team match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view and on the following night on Raw. On December 15 at the TLC pay-per-view, Cameron, along with fellow Funkadactyl Naomi and Tensai, abandoned Brodus Clay because of his attitude, effectively disbanding Tons of Funk. The following night on an episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi aligned themselves with R-Truth and Xavier Woods and started managing them to their matches. In January 2014, Naomi received push, facing the Divas Champion AJ Lee in various tag team matches, and eventually pinning her on both Raw and SmackDown. On the February 3 episode of Raw, after Naomi defeated Aksana in a singles match, Alicia Fox tried to attack her but was stopped by Cameron. During the match, Naomi suffered a displaced fracture of the orbital bone. On March 17 episode of Raw, Naomi returned to television with a new diamond studded eye-patch teaming with Cameron to defeat the team of AJ Lee & Tamina. At Wrestlemania XXX, Naomi failed to capture the Divas title in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" match, which was won by AJ Lee. On the June 17 episode of Main Event, Naomi defeated the new Divas Champion Paige, while Cameron, who began a villainous transformation, attacked Paige after the match and ended up being beaten down by Paige. Naomi would then shake hands with Paige, hinting at dissolution between The Funkadactyls. On the June 23 episode of Raw, Naomi defeated Alicia Fox and shook hands with Paige after the match. On the June 27 episode of Smackdown, after once again losing to Paige, the evil Cameron tried to attack her. Naomi got involved and tried to seperate the two, but would end up in a precarious position. At Money in the Bank, Naomi unsuccessfully challenged Paige for the Divas title. On the July 7 episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi lost in a tag team match to AJ Lee and Paige after Cameron refused to tag in. After the match, a brawl began between Cameron and Naomi, officially disbanding The Funkadactyls and solidifying Cameron's heel turn in the process. On the July 8 episode of Main Event, Cameron was scheduled to team with Naomi, Natalya, Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes and Summer Rae against Nikki Bella in a six–on–one handicap match, but instead showed up only to attack Naomi. On the July 11 episode of Smackdown, during Cameron's match with AJ, Naomi dragged a retreating Cameron back into the ring, allowing AJ to get the win. These events led to a match between Naomi and Cameron on the Battleground pre-show, which Cameron won after she grabbed Naomi's tights. On the July 28 episode of Raw, Naomi defeated Cameron via submission in a tag team match. On August 30, after almost a month of inactivity, Naomi announced on Twitter that she had been out of action following minor surgery on her orbital bone. She returned on the September 1 episode of Raw in a 6-Diva tag team match. After the match, Naomi hit the Rear View on Cameron. Naomi then secured victories over Cameron on the September 15 episode of Raw and on the October 9 episode of Superstars. At Survivor Series, Naomi participated in a 4-on-4 Divas Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match, where she eliminated Cameron before pinning Paige to get the win for her team, with all her teammates surviving. In December, Naomi became involved with The Usos' feud with The Miz, in which Naomi and Jimmy's relationship was openly acknowledged on-screen. Miz had begun flirting with Naomi in backstage segments, much to Jimmy's dismay. On the December 16 episode of Main Event, Naomi appeared on "Miz TV", where Miz managed to get Naomi a Divas Championship match against Nikki Bella later that night on Super SmackDown Live. Miz would come out mid-match to support Naomi but she would ultimately lose the match after Jimmy accidentally distracted her due to his anger of Miz being out there. On the December 29 episode of Raw, Naomi would hug Miz backstage and thank him for his services, while Miz acted as if he had no expectation that the producer would help her music career. She would later celebrate with her husband and brother-in-law after the Uso's won their second Tag Team Championship from Miz and Damien Mizdow. The feud would continue with Alicia Fox joining Miz and Mizdow after she attacked Naomi backstage, leading to a series of mixed tag team matches, which Naomi and the Uso's would lose. In February, Naomi and the Usos briefly feuded with Natalya, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro after the Usos lost the Tag Team Championships to Kidd and Cesaro. On the March 30 and April 6 episodes of Raw, Naomi secured victories over the Divas Champion Nikki Bella. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Naomi turned heel for the first time in her WWE career by assaulting Paige after she had lastly eliminated Naomi from a #1 Contender's battle royal. She then replaced Paige in the match for the title at Extreme Rules, which she failed to win after interference from Brie Bella. On the May 4 episode of Raw, Naomi was scheduled to face Nikki however, she and the returning Tamina Snuka attacked both Nikki and Brie. Naomi and Tamina went on to defeat the Bellas in a tag team match at Payback. The following night on Raw, Naomi received another title match, which she would lose after Tamina caused a disqualification. After the match, Paige returned and attacked Naomi, Tamina and Nikki. This prompted a triple threat match between Naomi, Paige and Nikki at Elimination Chamber, however she once again failed to capture the title. On the July 13 episode of Raw, after weeks of being outnumbered by The Bella Twins and their ally Alicia Fox, Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the Divas Division and introduced the debuting NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks as an ally to her and Tamina after bringing in Charlotte and Becky Lynch to ally with Paige, leading to a brawl between the three teams. At Battleground, a triple-threat match took place with Sasha Banks representing Team B.A.D., against Charlotte of Team Paige, and Brie Bella for Team Bella in a losing effort while Charlotte picked up victory. The following night, on the July 20 episode of Raw, Naomi and Sasha Banks were victorious in a tag team match against Paige and Becky Lynch. The three teams would ultimately face off at SummerSlam in a three team elimination match, where Team B.A.D. were the first team to be eliminated courtesy of Team Bella, and PCB would win the match. Naomi, Tamina and Sasha Banks, known as Team B.A.D. remained together throughout the rest of the year, however, on the February 1, 2016 episode of Raw, Banks announced her departure from the team and Naomi and Tamina attacked her, officially ending their association. The feud between Naomi and Tamina and Banks would continue throughout February, and would lead to a tag team match at Fastlane, where Naomi and Tamina lost to Banks and her partner Becky Lynch. In late March, Naomi and Tamina allied with Lana, Emma and Summer Rae, leading to a 10-woman tag team match on the WrestleMania 32 kick-off show, which Naomi's team lost. Following WrestleMania, it was announced that Naomi was dealing with an unknown injury. On July 19, during the WWE Draft, she was drafted to SmackDown. Naomi returned to WWE television making her first appearance for the brand on July 26, where she confronted Alexa Bliss before being interrupted by Carmella. On the August 16 episode of SmackDown, Naomi debuted a new style, entrance, theme, and established herself as a face as she was set to face Eva Marie, however, she no-showed due to traffic problems. Later that night, during a match between Carmella, and Becky Lynch against Natalya, and Alexa Bliss, Naomi, and Marie interfered causing a distraction for the competitors. One day later, a six-woman tag team match was announced for SummerSlam between Bliss, Natalya, and Marie against Naomi, Lynch, and Carmella, but following Marie's suspension on August 18, her place was taken by the returning Nikki Bella, and Naomi's team would ultimately lose the match at the pay-per-view. At Backlash, on September 11, Naomi competed in a six-pack elimination challenge to determine the inaugural WWE SmackDown Women's Champion, where she would eliminate Alexa Bliss before being eliminated by Natalya. Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Managers Category:SmackDown Women's Champions Category:People from Florida